


Snakes Over Flowers

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Character Study, Cute, Falling In Love, Flowers, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Language of Flowers, M/M, Rare Pair, Rare Pairings, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Vignette, idk - Freeform, like a little bit maybe?, not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Flowers were the last thing people would associate with Daishou.And yet, flowers were all that Kita could think of when he thought of Daishou.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kita Shinsuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Snakes Over Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidcandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidcandy/gifts).



> Hnnnggg...first time writing for these boys, so I was nervous. But when I saw the prompt was flowers, I knew my time had come. Finally, all of my years of studying Victorian and Romantic literature and poetry have paid off. lol!  
> I actually managed to get this done on the day we were given our giftees, so I guess I didn't have to worry after all.
> 
> Written for [the Orange Court's](https://theorangecourt.tumblr.com/) Valentine's Day Exchange as gift for [squidcandy](https://squidcandy.tumblr.com/)! I hope you enjoy this! :]

If asked to describe flowers in general, Kita would probably say something along the lines of them being beautiful, delicate, and fragile. He would acknowledge that some had firm roots and sharp thorns that contradict that, but in general, they were lovely and fair, with a certain softness that was rare. Therefore, flowers were the last thing most people would associate with Daishou.

And yet, flowers were all that Kita could think of when he thought of Daishou.

* * *

_Primrose - Desperate_

Kita didn’t always care for Daishou.

When he first saw Nohebi play, he caught onto their tactics quickly and knew they wouldn’t be doing this if their captain wasn’t approving of it beforehand. Kita didn’t like this sort of behavior, but he wasn’t about to call it out either. It wasn’t his place. It wasn’t his team. If the referees couldn’t see it, then it wasn’t his problem.

Kita let out a sigh and was about ready to head out, thinking he’d had enough of this, but a glimpse into Daishou’s eyes stopped him. For a fleeting moment, he saw something beyond the manipulation and façade that others saw. He saw how Daishou’s fist clenched and his jaw tightened every time the other team scored a point. He saw how he continued to push his team, further and further, despite what others may say.

He saw how desperate he was to win, how he hungered for it, and that?

That was something that Kita understood.

* * *

_Freesia - Childish_

Kita saw Daishou before a match with Nekoma.

He had come to stake out the competition and see who would go to Nationals. It was only in passing as he made his way to the restroom. He was prepared to think nothing of him talking to Nekoma’s captain, but he caught a brief snippet of their conversation.

Childish was the first word that came to mind. Both of them teasing and jeering at each other in an attempt to rile the other up. Kita wasn’t surprised, given that he did see how Nohebi had played before and knew this was part of their plan to get the other off kilter. But what did surprise him was that it wasn’t all bad. The confrontation between the two could have gone much worse, but they both seemed to stop short. They were less like rivals or sworn enemies and more like two young children fighting over the same crayon. Nothing they said had any real bite. Only immature insults.

He supposes that they were actually friends, whether they wanted it or not, and Kita found that amusing.

* * *

_Zinnia - Loyalty_

Kita began to fall for Daishou when he heard about how he really was.

Someone as cunning and manipulative as Daishou seemed like the type to throw his team under the bus to get what he wanted, to get the win he needed. He seemed ready to leave his team at the drop of a dime, leaving them in the dust, with only a message telling them to try harder or quit.

When Kita overheard some spectators talking about Nohebi’s lack of morals, he wasn’t surprised. But what did surprise him was how Nekoma’s captain came in to defend him. Kuroo went on about how despite the fact that he didn’t care for their tactics, Nohebi’s team was strong and skilled. They wouldn’t have made it this far off of their questionable tactics alone.

But then Kuroo mentions how they also wouldn’t have made it this far had their captain not stayed by their side. It would’ve been easy for Daishou to leave them and move onto a better team, but he saw the potential and strength in them, so he chose to stay, chose to trust them. Despite what they may think of him and his priorities on the court, off the court, his priorities were with the team he trained with day by day.

So Kita began seeing Daishou in another light that day.

* * *

_Amaryllis - Shy_

Something Kita never expected from Daishou was how shy he was.

On the court, he seemed confident, bold. He was certain of his actions and gave no regard for how others thought of him. What mattered was his own thoughts and that was it.

But when they began dating, Kita noticed Daishou drawing back more than he had expected. At first, he thought that Daishou was put off by how blunt he was. He’s always been direct, despite what Aran told him not to do, and while it did rile up some people, no one ever took full offense to his words once they realized that was just how he was.

Kita was willing to admit that he was a bit disheartened by the fact that Daishou wouldn’t be able to accept this side of him, but he soon started to take note of exactly when and how Daishou would react to the things he said.

Daishou turned away when Kita told him he loved how his eyes looked when he was playing volleyball. He blushed when Kita brushed aside his bangs while telling him he wanted to get a better look at his face. He tried to put back his Papico when Kita mentioned how he thought it was cute that he loved ice cream so much. He sputtered and floundered when Kita said it was adorable how he remembered when Kita’s birthday, but not when his own was, despite the fact that they were only born four days apart.

Shy was the last thing Kita expected Daishou to be, but it looked good on him.

* * *

_Lavender - Faithful_

While Kita knew that Daishou was faithful to his team, it didn’t keep him from wondering if Daishou would be faithful to him as well.

Another person wasn’t what worried him though. What worried him was volleyball and the fact that he would understand that all too well. Kita knew how important volleyball was to Daishou and how far he was willing to go for it. He knew how important volleyball was for himself as well. The thought of the thing that brought them together would eventually tear them apart worried Kita more than it should, but while Kita was confident in his own feelings, he couldn’t say the same for Daishou.

It wasn’t until Daishou came with him to visit his grandmother that he understood his faithfulness was being returned tenfold. She’d gotten sick and while it was likely only seasonal allergies, Kita still found himself worrying due to her old age. He mentioned going to see her over the weekend in passing to Daishou, knowing that his partner had practice and would never miss it for anything.

However, on Friday night, there was a knock at his door and he was surprised to find Daishou there, an overnight bag in hand. Kita knew he wasn’t staying the whole weekend, but the fact that he had skipped practice, along with spending any pocket money he had saved up for him, was more than enough proof of Daishou’s faithfulness to him.

And while Kita was still worried when he and Daishou went to go see his grandmother the next day, he was also happier than he had ever been as well.

* * *

_+1 Bluebell - Grateful_

Daishou didn’t care for flowers.

They always died too quickly when he tried to care for them. Half of them didn’t smell good and just gave him headaches. There was this whole business with flowers having hidden meanings too, which was too much for him to bother learning.

But if Daishou had to choose a flower for Kita it would be bluebells.

Yes, it was the only flower he knew the meaning of, but it was also the flower he even bothered to learn the meaning of too and for good reason.

Daishou wasn’t as direct as Kita was. He still had issues even complimenting him. But the one thing he was able to openly say was how grateful he was for Kita’s presence in his life.

Despite what others may think, Daishou was well aware of what others thought of him. It’s not like they tried to hide it either. He didn’t care, of course, and will gladly continue as he pleases, but at the same time, it was also rare to find someone that was able to not just look past his lesser traits, but accept him for who he was.

Kita didn’t try to change Daishou nor did he want Daishou to change. He saw Daishou for all that he was and accepted him just as fully. Daishou never expected to find a friend like this, let alone someone who would love him. But somehow, he did in Kita and for that, he was always grateful. For that, he was always thankful. For that he would do the same, if not more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this!  
> If you enjoyed what you read, it would be greatly appreciated if you could reblog or like this fic's corresponding tumblr post, found [here.](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/190818974831/snakes-over-flowers)
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


End file.
